


Just another Larry fluff

by oonajosefina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonajosefina/pseuds/oonajosefina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate titles</p>
<p>Harry's new to school, Louis finds out about his gay side.<br/>Ellie is not Eleanor and I'm definitely never sarcastic.</p>
<p>Sorry I wrote this like extremely tired, so bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another Larry fluff

I’m not a cool kid.

 I’m a weird hipster from the arts club, and the arts club equals my friends. That makes it me, a girl called Ellie and three boys, one Irish lad called Niall and two English ones, Liam and Zayn.

 Ellie is my girlfriend. It was like we were meant to be together. I mean, I didn’t feel like it but everyone else apparently did since we were in the arts club, Niall is with Zayn and Liam is engaged to a girl named Dani. So, it’s written me and Ellie have to be together, right?

Of course I loved her. I’d been so close to her as long as I could remember. But I _loved_ her. I wasn’t _in love_ with her. There’s the difference. But I had decided to be with her because it was the right thing to do. And at least I didn’t need to struggle with getting laid. I mean I had a girlfriend, duh?

And then I met Harry Styles.

It was just another lunch break on another Monday after the first two lessons in the cafeteria. I had succesfully loaded my plate with crappy school food when I looked up and saw _him._ The perfectest boy ever. Wow. I still get the chills when I think of the first time I saw Harry.

He was quite skinny, but in a good way, muscular but definitely not bulky. Just lean. And he had the most beautiful curls I’ve ever seen on anyone. Warm, nearly golden but still very dark, chocolate brown. His hair was messy and pushed back carelessly in a sort of a quiff. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a V-neck, and probably the skinniest pair of black jeans I had ever seen on a person. At least on a boy.

He had a few bracelets on, the hippie kind of bracelets, ropes and leather and all that. His hands… Well, they looked large. Holy shit, they really were big. I smirked at my gayness. And his lips that looked so soft and he was kind of biting his lower lip and king of smiling, which looked cute. And then I made the biggest mistake of my life and took a look at his eyes. His eyes that I found out were glued to me. So that makes it, I looked _into_ his eyes and my heart kind of skipped a beat or something, as cheesy as it sounds.

So, I already knew lots of this new boy. Rumour had it he was 18, had a sister, had been bullied in his former school… The evil ones said he was weird, the geeky, wimpy kid. Didn’t look like it. He was just so… _Damn_. But still, there he was sitting alone. And, being a creep, I made my way to his empty table, looking straight into his eyes as I walked.

“Is this seat taken?” He looked confused for a microsecond before blushing. “No it’s not, I mean I don’t even know anyone and it’s just that I’m scared I like took somebody else’s table y’know and they’re gonna get angry or something, that wouldn’t be nice since it’s my first day here, or well, at the new school, I sure have been to Doncaster before since mum lives here and I’ve actually lived here for three days already and…” He blushed even more and shut his mouth. “Sorry, I have a bad habit of rambling when I’m nervous and I’m just so nervous right now so please tell me to shut up if it’s annoying! Or please even if it’s not, I just can’t stop…”

I smirked. “It’s not.” He looked at me, seriously grateful, and a little confused. “You don’t think it’s annoying when people ramble?” I shook my head. “I do. I just don’t find it annoying when you ramble.” I grinned as I sat down at the opposite side of the table.

He giggled a bit before looking at me again. “I never even asked your name.” “Louis.” “Family name?” “Tomlinson.” “Age?” “Twenty.” “Hobbies?” I chuckled at the word before telling him about the arts club. “And I do also sing, kind of… I’m not any good though, so it’s basically just in the shower or when my girlfriend insits.” He scowled a little at the mention of “girlfriend”, so I decided to change the subject. “What about you?”

“Harry Styles, eighteen and I sing and I love drawing.” He smiled shyly. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. Harry was a lot of things that I could describe as “the < _add superlative here_ > thing I had ever seen”. And it was true. I had never seen anything quite like Harry Styles.

Suddenly I saw Ellie, Niall, Zayn, Liam and Dani walk in the cafeteria and waved at them. As Liam noticed me, he gestured the others to follow him and they all walked to the table me and Harry were seated at. “Hi, you’re Harry, right? The Styles’ kid?” Dani asked with her American accent as Harry nodded. “Pleasure meeting you, I’m Dani.” she said then, smiling warmly and pulling Liam with her as she sat down.

The other boys introduced themselves as well, and Niall patted Harry on the back saying “Good to see you’re with us and not with the jerks.” Harry let out a little laugh as Niall winked and took his seat at the end of the table.

“And… This is erm… My girlfriend… Ellie” I muttered as Ellie sat down next to me and smiled to Harry who nodded. “And I’m Liam. Good to meet you.” Harry muttered a quiet “hi” to the brown-eyed boy before looking at Ellie, then me, then Ellie. I tried to sit as far away from her as possible. Suddenly, I had no idea why but I wanted Ellie to go away.

“Harry, when you’re finished eating I could show you the arts class. I’m sure you’ll love it.” I suggested, and smiled as the young boy’s eyes lit up. “Would you mind? It’d be so nice of you, Louis. I’m already done so whenever you’re ready…” I was already getting on my feet and pecked the top of Ellie’s head. “Yeah.” I said, smiling and continued to the others “I’ll see you folks later today, right?” and took off, hardly being able to hear them mutter their answers.

It felt funny to be with Harry. It was almost like I had known him for ages, though I only had met him like 5 minutes ago. “What’s the hurry?” I heard him ask and slowed down a bit when I realised that I had been nearly running. I chuckled. “Oops, sorry. I get a bit excited at times.” He just nodded and smiled at me, before looking around at the paintings on the walls of the corridor we were walking down.

“Have you painted any of these?” He asked. “Well… Yeah I have, actually.” “Can I see? Please?” I stopped to look at him. He really looked like he genuinely wanted to see my paintings. “I’ll show you one that I’m working on. No one’s seen it yet. It’s kind of… Personal, you know?” I said with a tentative smile. His eyes widened and he nodded. “Thanks. Sounds cool, where is it?”

I grabbed his wrist just to realise how creepy it must have felt to him and let go. So I just started walking again and we made it to the arts classroom in no time.

The room was big, and one of the places in Doncaster that I loved the most. Harry’s eyes were wide with wonder as he walked around watching all the different unfinished works on the stands, admiring the selection of paints and pencils, pens and colours… He looked like a five-year old in a toy shop and I chuckled a little.

“What?” He didn’t look too offended by my sudden laugh, thankfully. “Nothing. You look like you’ve just seen an angel or something.” He just smiled. “This place is just… Perfect. I mean, everything one could ever need, here.” He looked around for a bit before asking again; “So where’s yours?”

I slowly walked to a little door in the corner of the class room, behind a light curtain. “This…” I said, opening the door. “Is the arts club’s room.” and led him in. “And that…” I said, pulling a cover off a painting on a stand “is my baby.”

The painting was something I had been working on for a while. Actually, ever since I started going out with Ellie. It was a blurry watercolour picture of a boy with a chain around his ankle. The other end of the chain was held by a girl who just might have looked a bit like Ellie… “It’s great, Louis. It really is. And… I think… I guess I can tell why it’s personal to you.”

He looked at the painting in awe for a while before turning to me. I looked down, partly to hide my existing blush, partly to avoid blushing more at the sight of his emerald-green eyes.

“Louis.” the voice was not much louder than a whisper. I looked up, terrified of opening my mouth in fear of stumbling with the words. “Yeah?” He smiled a little when I got the word out of my mouth and took a step closer to me. “You should tell her.” “I know.” “Why don’t you?”

I couldn’t answer. I just looked at him, hoping he’d be able to tell from the look in my eyes or something. “I will, one day” I finally said. He just nodded and I saw his jaw tense a little. “It’s not _good…_ It’s not _right_ to be with someone who’s not… The _one_ for you, Louis.” He said quietly, thoughtfully, before taking the cover from my hand and placing it carefully over the painting.

I was burning red now, my ears were ringing and all I could do was lean against the wall and stare at my fidgeting hands. “I know, Harry. I do. It’s just… Everyone expects us to be… You know? Since we’re the _cute hipster couple of the arts club”_ I said the words with a very sarcastic edge to my voice “and it’s, like… It’s always been El and I. We’ve been best mates since we were born.” I hesitated before saying the words I’d wanted to say out loud for so, so long. “I don’t love her, Harry. It’s not romantic to me, in a sense, but I can’t stand breaking her heart.”

He just nodded. Somehow I knew the conversation was only over for _now_. He wouldn’t give up. This strange boy had literally walked into my life no more than fifteen minutes ago and it also felt like he had already changed it for good.

 

The days turned into weeks, and Harry became a part of our school. He wasn’t the “new boy” anymore, and no one ever looked at him twice anymore. Well, except for me, but…

He had become good friends with the rest of the arts club as well, and everyone truly felt like he had always been “one of us”.

Yet I still felt a little nervous around him. Like these funny, weird fluttering feelings in my stomach… It wasn’t a bad type of nervousness. I was perfectly fine with being normal around him, being friends with him and all that but… There just were these moments when I’d catch myself staring at this beautiful boy and not even thinking about anything. Then he’d look at me and smile, and my world would be perfect for a while.

Harry was at mine one day, and we were waiting for the others to arrive before heading to the local pub for a little dinner and a beer or two.

“You know, Haz…” I started, not even really sure of what I wanted to say. “Mmh?” He was concentrating on the children’s tv-show but turned to look at me when I didn’t say anything. “What’s it, Lou?” Oh shit. Now I had his attention and I’d have to come up with something… “When’s your birthday?” I blushed simply at how pathetic I was.

“First of February, why?” he was absentminded again and I thanked whatever god there was for it. “February… It’s like what, two weeks from now?” He just nodded and turned down the volume for a bit. “Yeah, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about it… Since you know I live with my mum and sister… So I thought maybe I could throw a little party here at yours, just for us, you know? Me, you, Niall, Li, Zayn, El and Dani?”

“Yeah.” I nodded and thought of it for a while. “Yeah, it’ll be fun. That’s fine. You do the cleaning, though” I said and he laughed. “Anything for you, love. Thanks loads, I’m sure it’ll be a fun night.”

When the others had finally arrived with Zayn’s car, we walked to the pub which was only 5 minutes away from my place. The pub was never crowded, even being the only decent one here. The young people would hang out at the other one, since there even the underage ones would be served drinks. This one was more for eating and having a bit more of a sober night, and that was what we were planning to do.

We sat down around a big table, Ellie, me and Harry on one side, Zayn, Niall and Dani on the other side and Liam at the end. After the pretty waitress had brought our drinks and left us with the menus, I whispered to Harry

“She was like, hundred percent checking you out mate. Not even from our school. She lives outside town, nineteen and rich as hell.” Harry looked at me a bit amused but also confused. “Lou… Not into that.” “What?” “You know, girls.” He chuckled now. I was stunned “You… You’re g-gay?” I left out the “too” at the end of my question. I wasn’t practically out yet… Even for myself.

He just nodded, holding back a laugh. “Thought you knew. I mean I know I never told you but… Well, I am. And I’m fine with it” he explained and I nodded. “Oh ok… Well yeah, to be honest I kind of have been thinking about it… You know, you being such a lady and shit” He play-slapped me as I grinned innocently and turned back to his menu.

“What are you folks taking?” Ellie asked and the others muttered something about fish ‘n chips or burgers. I decided to go with a Caesar salad, Harry took a chicken hamburger. The rest went with something similar, typical cheap and crappy pub-food.

After getting our food and the second pint of beer each, the conversation was flowing as per usual, but I kept noticing Harry’s right hand brushing against my left hand, his eyes on me every now and then when I was saying something…

And every now and then I’d turn to look at him and he’d look up and smile, just like he always did. It just felt different from the usual.

The butterflies in my stomach were having a house party with a possibility of ecstasy in addition to alcohol and energy drinks. Or maybe it was like a kindergarten full of toddler butterflies with an overdose of caffeine and sugar and a crappy teacher.

Anyway, the butterflies were real, and desperate to ease that feeling I found myself ordering a third beer, then the fourth one, and finally being slightly dizzy and tipsy. The butterflies didn’t pass out, so I gave up.

When we had finished, we paid the bill together and started strolling back towards mine. We walked in small groups, Dani and Liam way ahead of the rest of us, then Niall and Zayn and finally Harry, Ellie and me. I walked in the middle, holding Ellie’s hand while my arm continuously brushed against Harry’s who didn’t seem to mind. The conversation was slow now, and the silence was filled with my hiccups and Harry who was laughing at them.

Back home Dani and Liam decided that we’d watch a film, and being the most disgusting and lovely pair of effing lovebirds, they chose _Titanic._ Seriously?

“You know, they could’ve just taken turns on the fucking door.” Harry said, sounding genuinely frustrated about the unintelligence of the poor couple. “Yeah but he’s a gentleman.” Ellie said, defending Jack. “He just wants Rose to be okay, nothing wrong with that!” I froze as Harry suddenly looked at me meaningfully. I scowled and stuck my tongue out.

“She’d be fine if she’d gone with the bitchy rich bloke earlier.” I said, probably a bit too angrily as the others looked at me with raised eyebrows. “Oh sorry. Had a bit too much, me.” I chuckled and tried to focus on the film as it continued its way towards the sad but inevitable ending.

Harry’s meaningful look kept going through my mind as the others were starting to head off. Ellie would be staying over for the night. Harry was the last one to leave, and as he hugged Ellie and then me, he whispered almost inaudibly, so that only I could hear into my ear. “Remember that time in the club room?” Then he winked at Ellie and left.

 

“Lou, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Ellie said. “What is it?”

We had been lounging on my bed for a while now, and all I’d been able to do was stare at the ceiling while Ellie looked at me in confusion. I looked at her quickly and looked away even quicker. The look in her eyes was somehow scary. It wasn’t angry but more something like sad and in a way approving. It felt weird. It felt like she knew something about me. Maybe something that I didn’t even know myself.

“Louis, sweetie…” She started, with a sad tone to her voice. “Shit” I said, but made it sound more like a breath. Hopefully she didn’t notice. “I think I know why you’ve been so… You know, out of it lately.” I looked at her, interested now.  I hadn’t thought she had even noticed. “H-how do you know?” “Lou. I know you better than anyone does… Or at least I used to.” She said, still not angry, just somehow… Determined?

“I don’t know, El… You know I do love you, I really do, right?” I wanted to sound as desperate as I could, and was surprised when I noticed a lonely tear making its way down my cheek. “I know, Louis. And I love you, too. And we both know that it’s what everyone wants…”

She was hesitating and I looked up again, like trying to encourage her. “I think you agree with me on this. Things being the way they… Have been for a while. That maybe…” I already got the point, and somewhere between sadness and confusion, a big part of me was screaming in rejoice inside.

“Maybe we should be just best mates, like we are, like we’ve always been.” There it was. I opened my mouth and closed it again, like a fish on dry ground. Ellie chuckled. “You look stupid, Lou.”

“Sorry. Just, El…” I looked at her, not finding the words to say. “Thanks.” That was all I could say before I leaped over to her and hugged her, probably tighter than I ever had before. She let out a suffocated laugh. “This was probably like the weirdest break-up of all time. But Lou I’m actually fucking starving. Go get me food.”

I looked at her, confused at first but soon it turned into a mischievous smirk. “I’m not your boyfriend anymore, therefore I’m not yours to order around anymore, miss.” I grinned as she hit me playfully with a pillow, got up and disappeared through the door.

I lay on my back, slightly panting. It was like the weight of the world had fallen off my shoulders. I was happier than I’d been for such a long time, and it just… “Happy, happy, happy…” I hummed to myself as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

“ _Me and El just friends anymore, like we used to be. Would you mind telling the others? I’m good, really am, and so is she we’ve had this coming for forever now. Love you mate xx”_

I sent the text to Zayn, who was like the daddy for us. He was always the calm, rational one, and exactly the one I wanted to inform the world (or, more accurately, the rest of the arts club) about our break-up.

“ _Yeah mate no worries. Good to know you’re fine. Want me to tell Hazza as well or do u wanna do it yourself? Call me if anything, but I’m at Niall’s. Love you xx”_

I smiled and replied.

_“Oh right, I’ll tell Haz myself. Thanks so much, you the bestest x Good night don’t break the bed ;)”_

Sighing, I started typing.

“ _Hi Haz, hope you’re not sleeping. El just started talking, like 10 minutes after you’d left about her and me and then we just sort of broke up but we’re still good mates, feels like it. Just like this was meant to be, or so it feels, you know? But yeah. I wanted to let you know. Zayn knows as well and he’ll tell the others. Wanted to tell you myself :)”_

I sent the text to Harry, before typing another and sending it to the same number.

_“I’m good, in a strange way really happy and satisfied you know? Something cheesy like weight being taken off from my shoulders or something like you’d say haha. Anyway love you mate x”_

It didn’t take longer than a minute and a half for me to get a reply from Harry.

_“Proud of u Lou xx Good that you’re ok. El still there? I knew you’d be happy if you did it ;) Love you babe x”_

I chuckled at his “told-you-so”-attitude and wrote a reply.

“ _Yeah, she’s here, going thru the fridge lol. Off to bed SLEEPING now so good night babe :) x”_

After Harry replying his good-nights I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then walked to the kitchen to find Ellie sitting at the table, lost in thought. “El, we should go to sleep now.” She looked at me, nearly surprised.

“Yeah Louis I will in a sec, ok? It’s just… Do you feel somehow happy about this, in a weird way? Is it normal to feel relieved after a break-up?” I chuckled. “I know how you feel, Ellie, I’m feeling the same way, I suppose.” I patted her shoulder. “Just want you to know that I love you, no matter what, El, right?” “Yeah.” She nodded. “Love you too, _pal.”_ I laughed and shoved him lightly. “Okay then, _mate,_ hope you’re fine with sleeping on the sofa…”

“No fucking way!” She shouted, jumped on her feet and ran into my bedroom, jumping on the bed. “No no no no no no no!!! Louis you’re on the sofa, you know how much I hate that!!!” “Oh relax, El, I think we still can sleep on the same fucking bed.” I smirked as she relaxed and made room for me on the bed. “We’re so done with the cuddling.” I laughed. “Always hated that” “Me too.”

“You smell of garlic, you filthy disgusting girl…” Giggling, Ellie made her way out of my room to brush her teeth. After a while she showed up again and hopped onto the bed next to me. “Good night, El” I said, smiling in the dark. “Nighty night… Louuu…” And she was asleep. Soon enough, I followed and dreamed happy dreams through the night. Dreams that might or might not include glimpses of a specific curly-haired boy.

Next day at school felt a bit funny, mostly because I didn’t kiss Ellie where I usually would. It was just normal in every other way except that. And it didn’t feel wrong; it just felt off because it was something I wasn’t used to doing.

I was _used_ to giving El a kiss the first thing in the morning, between the first and the second lesson, then when they had finished lunch, then on the second-to-last break and then after school before heading into their own directions. And now I just didn’t.

So instead, when I arrived to school, I grabbed Harry’s arse. He smirked. Between the first two lessons I winked to him from a distance. At lunch I was able to behave, since all the other people were around and they might not find it as amusing as I did.

“You ok, Lou?” Niall asked as he sat down opposite to me, and glanced at the approaching El. “Yeah, mate, it’s really fine. We’ve had it coming” I reassured him and he relaxed. “Hi El” we both said in choir as she sat down as well, and soon we were chatting like we always would. The others joined us one by one, and it was like nothing had changed except for the fact that I and Ellie no longer were _a thing_.

So, basically things were like they should be, like they should have been all along. And I liked it. For the next week, it was absolutely wonderful.

The next week was made even better by the fact that the funny little moments between me and Harry still ensued. Probably even more frequently than before. I was worried that someone would notice. Not that I would mind, but in case Harry would. But he obviously didn’t mind. He was still the one to randomly wink at me every now and then and squeeze my arse just because.

“Guess what!” Harry woke me from my thoughts and pulled me back to the Earth, more accurately to the cafeteria, around the table with the rest of the arts club. I blinked my eyes a few times and noticed the curly-haired Cheshire boy smirking at me before he continued.

“My birthday” he said in an overly theatrical voice. “… Is on Friday, which is in…” He counted with his fingers, mouthing the days “Erm… Two days. Yeah. Two. And there will be fuckloads of alcoholic beverages at Louis’ lovely residence, and I hope that all of you marvelous people can make it there and consume some of that alcohol with me.”

He took a bow as he finished his speech and sat down as the others expressed their enthusiasm about his birthday. He took his seat next to me and patted my thigh and then just let the hand rest there, making my trousers slightly uncomfortably tight.

I took a quick look at his hand and then tried to relax and focus on Ellie and Liam’s conversation about the new museum of national art somewhere in Manchester, but somehow my thoughts were drawn back to the hand resting on my thigh and I had to take a glance at it again.

As I looked up, I saw Harry grinning and then discretely wink at me before grabbing his tray and walking away, swaying his hips like a bloody male model. “Fuck him…” I muttered under my breath when the younger boy made his way out of the cafeteria. Yeah, I definitely would.

 

It was Friday, and the school day was finally over. I was home, doing some cleaning when Harry showed up with two bags from Tesco. “What’s it you’ve got there, babe?” I asked teasingly. “Just some… Erm… liquids, you know. Lemonade.” He pretended to be scared and shocked and I laughed at his pathetic attempt to look innocent. “You drunk.” “I’m your drunk” he said winking, and earned a smack on the back of his head.

We were chatting and laughing just normally as we were tidying my place, cooking and preparing the punch and filling up the fridge with the drinks. Soon enough the others came over as well, we finished the gorgeous dinner and started downing the drinks like there’d be no tomorrow.

It had been a nice night, lots of laughter and fun, just like always. I was really happy about having my friends there, and Harry was beaming since it was his birthday.

We had all got together and bought a new Moleskin sketchbook and coloured pencils. In addition, I bought him this cute black V-neck shirt with the text “hipsta please” on the front. He loved it, stripped off of his shirt straight away (oh my God, hello again butterflies) and pulled on the one he got from me. “Looking good, mate!” the very drunken Liam bellowed from the back of the sofa as Harry walked around the living room like it was a catwalk.

“Spin the botttleeeeee!!!” Dani’s loud shout startled me but I pulled my socks out as Niall walked to the living room with an empty bottle in his hands. First up it was Harry’s turn since it was his birthday. He spun, and the bottle came to stop, pointing at Niall.

“Ooohh, I’ve got just the on for you Niall, please pick truth!” Harry was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. Niall chuckled before answering. “Okay then, shoot me.” “Yess! Which one tops?”

The spin the bottle went on without anything awkward, really, until it was Ellie’s turn to spin and the bottle was pointing at me. “Truth.” I said, with a trembling voice. Ellie could be mean if she wanted to. “Hmm…” She pretended to ponder for a while. “Who in this room would you most preferably kiss, can’t pick me though?” She smiled and looked _so_ pleased with herself.

Shit. “So… I can’t choose you, right?” She nodded. “And Ni and Zayn are together… And so are Liam and Dani.” She nodded and said “You can kiss a taken person, though. It’s just theoretical, you know…” and winked. “Yeah but I’ll still pick Hazza” I slurred and fought against blushing.

Harry was beaming and the others just whistled and ooh-ed, and I giggled for a bit before blushing. The rest of the game went without any awkward incidents, thankfully.

 Zayn and Niall left around twelve at night. Me, Harry, Liam and Dani and Ellie sat around for a bit before they called a taxi and left, Liam and Dani first and Ellie about ten minutes later.

 As I walked Ellie to the door, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged me. Then, she said with a solemn, steady voice: “It’s just you and Harry. Make the best of it, Lou. I think you know what I mean. Go get ‘em, tiger.” Then she winked and walked out of the door.

I sighed. Was it really that obvious?

 Quietly I walked back to the kitchen and Harry and I started collecting the empty bottles into plastic bags and picking up litter and throwing it to the bin. “God, these people are like pigs…” Harry muttered as he tried to wipe a once spilled, now dried-up spot of something off the table as I started collecting the piles of dishes for washing up.

I chuckled and kept on washing the dishes and being happy about the success off the night. “This night couldn’t have got any better or what do you think?” Harry nodded in response, too focused on scrubbing the table to answer properly. In a while, though, he looked up at me and spoke again.

“It really was nice. Thanks so much, Louis” the smile on his face was genuine and I smiled back. “Anytime, and anything for you. You know that, Haz.” He got up and walked to rinse off the cloth he had used for cleaning. “Yeah, I know.” He became quiet, not in the normal, thoughtful way that he had, but somehow… Deeper.

“You alright, Harry?” He nodded, but looked still lost in thought. “What are you thinking ‘bout?” “Just… It’s getting harder for me every day.” “What is?” I was worried. I didn’t know anything that would be _hard_ for him. Except for me, obviously, pun intended.

“That…” He took a deep breath and looked down into my eyes. He was standing really close, and once again I realized how _incredibly_ tall this boy really was. “That the stares and the winks, between the two of us, you know… They’re not a joke to me. They’ve never been and never will be. I’m just pretending you know…”

My heart was beating fast, so fast and I felt blood rush into my face. I must’ve looked like a fire truck or something. “Hazza…” “I mean, it’s fine, I’ll get over it, Lou. It really is ok! I know you’re straight and only just broke up with El and all that…” “HARRY!” I shouted now, just wanting him to shut up.

“Ellie knew this before even I knew this… Probably even before _you_ knew it. The reason we broke up. She feels the same about me as I do about her, you know? And, she’s been noticing things, like the winks between you and I…” I was quiet for a moment, admiring the image of Harry winking in my head.

“She knows… What?” Harry asked quietly. Almost shyly. He looked at me fluttering his long lashes, looking a little concerned. I took a deep breath before looking at him in the eye.

“You know that I love you, Harry, right?” I asked, trying my best to keep my voice steady. “I do, and I love you too, from the bottom of my heart, Lou.” He answered, like stating the obvious truth. Which it was, really.

Before I was even able to open my mouth, he took a step closer to me. “And… Lou?” A little crooked smile came on to his face for a little while when I turned to look up at him. “Yeah, Hazza?”

“I’m also… _In_ love w-with you.”

My whole world stopped there, like it dropped dead and fell to the ground. Not just world, but everything outside it as well. Everything. And then it somehow got picked up again and started spinning around, about a million times faster than before.

And in the middle of this spinning mess there was Harry. “My… Harry” I said the last thought out loud and blushed. “I’ve literally, utterly, irrevocably and unconditionally fallen for you, Louis.” He said now, clearly, like he had practiced it a lot.

“I love you, Haz… In a way that you love a lover, that makes you feel butterflies and think of stupid things, and in the way that someone just _touching_ your thigh makes your pants feel uncomfortable and seeing them makes your day, no, your whole week and them winking at you makes you legs all gooey and… I just love you, Haz.”

He looked into my eyes before roughly grabbing my waist and pulling me against him. There, impossibly close to this perfect boy, I looked him in the eyes and tried to concentrate on inhaling and exhaling as he started leaning forward.

I twisted my head upwards so he wouldn’t need to stoop down. His lips were just an inch away from mine, so close… I threw my hands around his neck and pulled him closer before crushing his lips with mine.

His lips were just so soft and perfect and everything I’d ever dreamed of, and this perfect boy here loved me and I couldn’t possibly be any happier. “Lou…” Kiss. “I love…” Kiss. “You.” And I drowned him in my kisses, and all I could feel was his hands on my waist, my hips, my back, my neck, all over me. And all I really wanted was him all over me.

Thus, I pulled back and looked at the slightly offended boy in front of me. Harry Edward Styles, I love you like fuck. Now can we please take this to the bedroom?”

He looked stunned for a while, before grunting, muttering “I fucking love you Lou” under his breath and sweeping me off my feet. The night turned out to be able to get even better. The best night ever, with the best boy ever who also was my best mate ever.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment if you liked :)


End file.
